1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to computer memory and more specifically to removable hard cartridge disks and disk drives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotating magnetic storage disks used in computer memory applications generally comprise a magnetic read/write head that is flown above the surface of a rotating platter on a cushion of air. The so-called "flying-height" of such heads is so minuscule that even a hair or a microscopic particle of dirt can disturb the flight of the head and can sometimes lead to the head crashing into the platter and to permanently damaging the recording by gouging out some of the magnetic coatings. Therefore, cleanliness within a hard disk drive is of paramount importance and it is conventional to seal the rotating hard disk platters within a chamber that includes the head.
By their nature, removable hard cartridge disk storage drives must break the seal around the head and disk to remove the cartridge because the head and disk must be separated for removal. During this separation and before each separated unit can establish its own seal, contaminants can enter and cause problems the next time the cartridge is mounted in the drive. Effective sealing and air filtering mechanisms are therefore needed in order
to produce a practical removable hard cartridge disk and matching drive.
Prior art cartridge disks do not allow the automatic insertion in drives in jukebox-type applications. Such a limitation prevents the automatic indexing of cartridge disks from a library.
Prior art cartridge disks further do not allow highly-automated manufacturing techniques to be used for the assembly of the disk to its hub. Such assembly conventionally requires the use of finely machined metal parts that have exceptionally close tolerances that must be maintained.